Egg Hunting: A Shield Easter
by Shannon5288
Summary: This one shot is set in the future of my Heaven & Hell series, that features the Shield and the OCs that they are with. Join the family as they watch the kids scavenge Seth's backyard for Easter eggs. Which kid will win? Which Shield member gets a spear? Just some Easter fluffiness for y'all. Roman Reigns x OC, Dean Ambrose x OC, Seth Rollins x OC and CM Punk x OC. Some Language


_**Happy Easter to everyone! Just felt like doing something silly with our favorite family. Similar to the "Family Feast" story I did for Thanksgiving, we join the guys and their ladies as they celebrate Easter with their kids. I hope you all enjoy the fun, festivities and food. Now here's a fluffy story to complete your day. Thank you for reading and enjoy! **_

* * *

**Egg Hunting: A Shield Easter Story**

"_Alright kids… On your mark. Get set. Go!" _Hope chuckled as she waved the green flag and watched as her niece and nephew along with their cousins sprawled out across Seth and Brenna's back yard in search of Easter eggs.

Earlier that morning, she and Brenna had gone out to place the eggs for the kids. Some of them were traditionally dyed eggs and others were filled with treats. With a happy sigh, she found a seat next to her boyfriend, Phil, and watched as the kids ran in a frenzy all over the yard.

"Sebrenna, go with your brother...follow Ayden he can help you" Seth chuckled pointing to his daughter. "Ayden...help your sister find some eggs dude. Big a good big brother…" he grinned.

"Nah man...ain't no team work in Easter Egg Hunting. It's every kid for themselves" Roman interjected. "And come on Colton...Lani and Kayla are beating you man."

"You two are obviously beside yourselves if either of you think your kids are gonna get the most eggs…" Dean huffed. "That's right go Aubrey… you can do it darling, daddy's proud of you!" he cheered while rocking his son in his arms. Roman and Seth shook their heads at him before turning their attention back to the kids.

"So Roman, how's the home renovation going?" Seth asked.

"Pretty well actually. We're converting the studio space into our new office area and the old office is being converted into another bedroom. You know since we took one of the original guest bedrooms and turned it into Keiran's room" he nodded.

"I'm guessing it's safe to say that you and Tina are good with four, right?" Dean teased. "Yeah...she told me that Key was the last one after she gave birth to him…" Roman pouted briefly. "But, we're pretty happy. We got two of each… 2 girls and 2 boys, so I think we're good" he smiled.

Laughter erupted from the back deck as Noelani was chased by her little brother Colton and their cousin Ayden. Sebrenna, Aubrey and Kayla decided to form an alliance of their own as the older kids hassled each other for candy filled eggs.

"_I'm gonna go inside and help the girls with the rest of the food. Phil, sweetie why don't you go and join the rest of the guys? Besides they're just sitting there watching the kids play around" _Hope smiled at Punk.

"_But I was enjoying sitting here with you…"_ he whined playfully until she scowled at him. _"Ok...ok, I'm going" _Punk chuckled, kissing her cheek before walking over to the guys. Hope made her way back into the house and joined the ladies in the kitchen.

* * *

"Jeez Mallory, when is Dean gonna let you hold your son again?" Christina laughed as she bounced her youngest son, Keiran, around on her hip.

"Girl I don't know. From the minute Austin was born I swear Dean hasn't left the boy alone" Mallory giggled as she stirred the large pot of mixed vegetables. Brenna buttered the dinner rolls while Tina placed Keiran in his high chair before settling down to carve the chicken.

"_What else needs to be done, ladies?" _Hope chimed in.

"Uh...could you grab the mac 'n' cheese out of the oven?" Brenna smiled at her sister-in-law. _"Sure thing sis…" _she smiled, slipping on some oven mitts. She placed the hot dish on top of the stove and hung the mitts back up quickly.

Brenna surveyed her kitchen and nodded in approval. "Looks like everything is done...just gotta get the brats and the fathers in the house and ready for dinner…" she grinned.

"Don't worry, I'm on it…" Mallory smiled, heading towards the sliding doors that led outside. She waltzed over to Dean and kissed his cheek before taking Austin away from him slowly.

"Hey…" he started to whine.

"It's time for dinner...now grab our daughter and you two get cleaned up. I haven't held my son all day so hush" she demanded playfully pointing at him. Dean frowned at her for a second before pulling himself up out of his chair.

"You win this time, doll…" he smirked, pecking her plush lips before heading out into the backyard to get Aubrey.

"Guess we should follow him…" Roman chortled, nudging Seth.

"Yeah...I guess so" he sighed standing up. "Punk, you wanna help us round up the little people?"

"_Sure...why not. I mean uncle Phil's gotta be good for something, right?" _he chuckled, following the guys off the deck.

"Munchkins it's time to eat. Who's hungry?" Roman shouted catching the kids attention. Immediately his youngest daughter ran right to him.

"_I am...I am!" _Kayla squealed, leaping towards her dad.

"Alright baby girl…" he smiled, hoisting her up in his arms. _"Me too, daddy…" _Noelani chimed in as she reached up to grab his free hand. Roman smiled at his oldest daughter and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Colton, you coming with us buddy?" he asked, looking back towards his son.

"_I'm going with uncle Phil…" _Colton laughed, running over to Punk.

"_Ah yeah...one for team Punk!" _Phil shouted as lifted Colton up onto his shoulders making everyone else laugh. Dean kneeled down to pick up his daughter, Aubrey, as she came running at him with a full head of steam.

"_Daddy look how many I eggs got!" _she cheered as Dean swung her around for a second.

"You did so good darling. We're gonna count them after dinner to see who got the most outta you and your cousins, ok" he smiled at her. Aubrey nodded and rested her head on his shoulder as they started to walk back towards the house.

Seth scooped up his daughter and held onto Ayden's hand as they made their way up to their house. "You two go wash your hands and faces so you can be ready for dinner. Sebrenna, sweetheart try not to play in the water this time ok?" he chuckled, setting his little girl down on her feet as they walked inside.

"_Sorry daddy…" _she giggled with a mischievous little smile. "I mean it young lady" Seth said sternly. Sebrenna nodded and ran with her cousins to the bathroom to wash her hands.

"You know she's probably gonna do it anyway…" Brenna laughed as she placed the dinner rolls on the table. "Yeah and I blame you for that" Seth grinned, pulling her by her hips to kiss her sweetly.

"_You can try to blame her all you want little brother, but Sebrenna's love of water is just as much your fault as it is her mom's" _Hope chuckled. Seth shot his sister a quick gaze before wrapping his arms around Brenna again.

"Oh well, guess we're both guilty…" he smiled. Roman made his way over to Christina and gave her a soft kiss before he turned to pick up Keiran from his high chair.

"How's daddy's little man huh?" he grinned, nuzzling his nose against Keiran's tummy making him giggle. "I'll never get tired of hearing that sound" Roman sighed happily. Tina shook her head but couldn't help smiling as she watched her husband interact with their youngest son. She quickly switched her attention over to their older children as they made their way into the dining room.

"Lani, did everyone get their hands nice and clean?" she questioned, looking over at her daughter.

"_All clean mommy and no one played in water" _Noelani replied with a confident smile. "Good that's my girl…" Tina winked as she helped Kayla into her seat.

"Alright little ones...everyone grab a seat, your plates are already made and… Phil seriously?" Brenna sighed.

"_What? I was hungry…" _Punk smirked, his mouth already full of food.

"_Ugh...please excuse this greedy thing of mine" _Hope smiled sheepishly. Brenna and Christina made sure all the kids were seated at their before going to sit down next to their guys. Tina and Roman took turns feeding Keiran, who was sitting between them in his high chair.

"See that could be us right now, but someone forgot to pack Austin's high chair…" Mallory huffed at Dean after watching Roman and Christina for a brief moment.

"Hey...I don't mind holding the kid and feeding my face at the same time" Dean smirked, drawing an irritated eye roll from his wife. "Adorable jerk…" she mumbled under her breath.

* * *

After dinner, the guys handled the clean up of the kitchen and the ladies rounded up the children for the Easter egg count to determine who got the most eggs. They took the kids out to the deck and got them situated next to their individual baskets.

"Seth bring the camera, babe!" Brenna called from outside.

"Yeah I got it honey...had to put some batteries in it" he chuckled, jogging out to the deck.

"Is everyone ready?" Mallory smiled at the kids.

"_Yes!" _they all cheered collectively. "Ok...let's count some eggs then!" she grinned.

A few minutes later the final tally's had been taken and Christina opted to read the results.

"Well this was a pretty successful egg hunt you all had. Now let's see who got the most. In sixth place we have Colton with 5 eggs. Good job little man…" she winked.

"_Thanks mom…" _he smiled and ran to stand with Roman and his little brother.

"In fifth place with 6 eggs is Sebrenna!"

"_How did I do mommy?" _the little girl asked looking up at Brenna. "You did great sweetie!" she smiled, hugging her little girl as Seth snapped a picture of them.

"In fourth place with 8 eggs is Noelani" Tina smiled at her daughter. Lani gave a playful eye roll and stood next to her dad and brothers.

"Third place goes to… Ayden with 10 eggs."

"Hey we'll get 'em next year big man…" Seth grinned at his son who nodded at him with a smile.

"Last two…who's it gonna be?" Tina smiled, wiggling her eyebrows. Kayla and Aubrey looked at each other and then back towards Christina.

"In a hard fought second place with 12 eggs is my baby girl, Kayla. Which means little miss Aubrey Michelle Ambrose is the winner with 13 eggs…" Tina pouted as she held her arms open for Kayla who seemed slightly upset.

"Yes! My child has conquered all of you and is now the baddest kid alive…" Dean snorted towards everyone. "Oh shut up Ambrose...knowing you, you probably slipped an extra egg in her basket" Roman hissed.

"My child is…..say what Roman? How...how dare you accuse me of such accusations" Dean fake gasped, covering his heart with his hand.

"_Uncle Dean cheated!" _Noelani cried out pointing to Dean. _**"Oh shit…" **_he thought and quickly handed Austin over to Mallory.

"Avenge me one day my son…" he said, kissing Austin's cheek before taking off out into the grass to get away from the kids.

"_Let's get him!" _Colton yelled as he and the other children set off after Dean. "Spear him Colton...just like I taught you!" Roman yelled causing Tina to slap his arm.

"Ow...what? It's not like he could hurt him babe, I mean he's not even tall enough to…"

"MY NUTS!" Dean croaked loudly as Colton speared him head first making Dean fall over as the other kids piled on. Roman squinted his eyes and looked around at Tina and Mallory who were now both scowling at him.

"Hee...uh, gore!" he grinned before Tina swatted at him. "Ok...ok, I'll go help him" Roman whined with each hit he received from Mallory and his wife. He hopped up from his seat and ran out into the grass to help Dean. Seth and Punk glanced at each other before also getting up and going out into the grass to help their friend.

Mallory cradled Austin and sat down next to Hope as Christina did the same with Keiran and sat next to Brenna.

"_Men...what are we gonna do with them" _Hope sighed.

"Love the idiots apparently" Brenna chuckled as she took sip of lemonade.

"Well they do make really cute kids...I mean look at all of our kids, they're adorable" Tina smiled.

"And they're great in the sack!" Mallory added drawing glares from the others. "What? Don't even play...y'all know damn well if they weren't any good in bed we wouldn't be sitting here with kids. Especially you Christina...I like your nerve, gonna sit there and eyeball me. Meanwhile you and Roman got four little bad-assess to deal with…" she cackled.

"Ok looks like I'm guilty…" Tina shrugged sheepishly. "You damn right your ass is guilty…" Mallory laughed.

"_You girls are a mess…" _Hope giggled, drinking some of her tea. "Yeah and you're a mess right with us…" Brenna gleamed.

"Next year...we're doing this at Mallory's house" Tina stated. "Woot, woot! Texas bound baby…" Brenna cheered.

"Baby...we need back up! The munchkins are overpowering us…" Roman shouted.

"Well girls...time to bring in the cute!" Tina chuckled, hoisting Keiran up. "Isn't that right...you wanna go help daddy? You wanna go help daddy, little man?" she said all giggly watching as Keiran scrunched up his little face.

"Happy Easter ladies!" she grinned before stepping off the deck onto the grass. Brenna and Hope soon followed leaving Mallory behind with her son, Austin.

"Finally…" she sighed happily as she rocked with her son. "Let's go watch daddy get beat up shall we?" she whispered, making him giggle.


End file.
